Baka Kanda
by muuu
Summary: When Kanda's twin sister arrives at the Order, what'll ensue when she's the trigger to Lavi's feelings for a certain Exorcist? Kanda/Lavi


**A/N:** Yeah, I know I should have been working on that Shugo Chara fic that I put on hiatus, but you can't let inspiration go to waste, can you? So due to my jacked up imagination, I was desperate to write something just to be sure I can. And I guess this is the part where I awkwardly laugh...ha ha...ha.

Okay, so, this thing, right here *waves hand to gesture to one-shot* has been completely rewritten, edited, and whatnot. Read if you want, ditch if you want.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray-Man :]

* * *

><p>"I'm sure Komui put me on the right train...right?"<p>

Hikaru reluctantly boarding onto the train. She had spotted some people earlier, warily looking at her as though she was crazy, or looking at her as if she was something to eat.

Though, she wasn't surprised, seeing how she looked similar to her brother - who is extremely pretty, by the way.

Her coal black eyes darted raked over the rest of the train. Train population: me, she thought. She brushed her dark blue hair away from her face, waving her hand in the process. Her black and silver-lined overcoat had a white cross rose on it, indicating she was with the Black Order.

The train hissed and skid to a stop. Hikaru hopped off the metal deathtrap and walked up to The Gatekeeper.

"Ah! K- waaait. You aren't Kanda!" it yelled.

The science department was immediately alerted as The Gatekeeper took over the intercom.

"Everyone! There is an intruder! Intruder, I tell you!"

"Ares-Teena, calm down," Komui persuaded. "She's with us."

"Oh...right."

The door slid open and a teen possibly younger than her, holding a clipboard, welcomed her inside.

"Hello!" the oriental girl greeted.

Hikaru, being shy, gave a timid wave and immediately looked in a different direction. She dramatically gasped, drawing attention to herself.

"Ack! What're you doing here?" the blue-haired male yelled out as he pointed to his counterpart. "You're supposed to be lost and I'm supposed to look for you!"

"Lost?" she asked. "Well, maybe," she mumbled. "But, what am _I_ doing here! What're _you_ doing here?" she yelled back. "Stupid Kanda!" she yelled.

"Me? Stupid? You're the one that knows nothing!"

"You would know because you know nothing, yourself!"

"But who was it that became the exorcist first? Oh, right, _me_," Kanda bragged.

"And who was it that became a coward and left home? Oh, right, _you_!" she insulted.

"Dad was a mafia leader!"

"And? That just means we get more power when we inherit the mafia!"

Kanda bared his teeth and made some sort of feral growl, his twin doing the same.

"You honestly think that'll scare me at this age?" they simultaneously yelled. "We're the same age!"

"OOOOIII! YUU-CHAAAAN!"

Oh crap, it's that baka usagi, he thought.

Suddenly, he heard someone take a deep and loud breath; poor Kanda, not knowing what said stupid rabbit was about to yell.

ƸӜƷ

Lavi took a deep breath, causing a ruckus and hollered out,

"YUU-CHAN'S UNDERPAAAAAAAAANTS!"

Suddenly, something really heavy hit the redhead, square on the chest; the wind was knocked out of his lungs.

"Urusai! Baka usagi!" Kanda yelled in Japanese from the other end of the hallway.

"That hurt, though, Yuu-chan!"

"Don't call me by my first name!"

"Baka Kanda! Why'd you throw me at someone?" Hikaru angrily yelled as she got off of the redhead.

Doing a one hundred eighty personality twist, she sweetly apologized,

"Sorry, Kanda-onii tends to do that sometimes because I'm light."

Grabbing Lavi's wrist and pulling him up, she once again looked back to her twin.

"Kanda," she darkly started, "throw me at someone like that again, and you won't see the light of day tomorrow."

"Shut up! Threaten me like that again, and _I'll_ make sure _you_ won't see the light of day tomorrow."

"Teme!"

"Usuratonkachi!"

Kanda and Hikaru cheeks were pressed against each other's, rivalry clear in their eyes. They both let out a growl of some sort and continued to glare each other down.

Oddly, seeing someone that close to Kanda and living made Lavi's hear clench. I thought I was the only one who could do that, he thought.

ƸӜƷ

"And it's always you who leave your stuff lying around!" Hikaru complained as she set her tray of sweets down. "You realize all that junk and stuff scattered in your room is **still** there?"

"Che. Just shut up, Hikaru," her older twin said as he sat beside her.

"You shut up! Baka Kanda!" she shot back before she stuck her fork full of cake into her mouth.

"Would you stop calling me stupid?"

"Then don't be stupid, anymore!"

"WHAT?"

"You wanna go? Huh?" the twin challenged.

"Why not!" he retorted.

Suddenly, a strange white-haired boy, seemingly younger than Hikaru, sat across from her older counterpart. Immediately, he greeted, "Kanda."

Said blue-haired samurai scoffed and said, "Still short, Moyashi?"

"It's Allen," he scathingly replied as he glared at the older.

Allen, ka? she thought.

"Eh? Kanda, who is this?" Allen blatantly asked.

Her eyebrow twitched. "I can see why he's so annoying, Kanda-onii," she bluntly pointed out.

"Told you," he said as he patted her head.

"Anyways, Komui-san wanted me to meet him in his office, and I tend to get hopelessly lost wherever I am, soooo," she paused and clasped her hands together, "Please! I'm begging you~"

"Che. Fine."

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's take a look at your Innocence, shall we?" Komui excitedly asked.<p>

He never came across Innocence like Hikaru's - a parasitic type that shows no sign it's there.

Due to the fact Komui can't physically examine it, he ran a series of tests on her. One of them being showing how to use her Innocence. And in the middle if the test, there was a huge mishap - which went a little (more like a lot) like this:

After Komui had finished running those annoying tests, he had Hikaru use her Innocence.

He had her enter a large glass dome that had a lake, a large boulder, and other miscellaneous items.

The young teen stared at the various items and confusedly asked,

"And you want me to use my Innocence on this stuff?"

Komui eagerly nodded his head from outside the dome.

She sighed as she raised her arm to have her palm in the relative direction of the rock. Shortly after, the poor boulder that never had a chance of life imploded.

She then faced the slightly larger-than-needed-be lake and manipulated the gravity field around it, making the water draw towards her.

Hikaru saw her older brother out of the corner of her eye as he nodded in approval. She unintentionally stood a bit straighter.

"Ahh~ That's cool," an unfamiliar voice out of nowhere commented.

She immediately turned to whoever dare snuck up on her to glare at them, but when she did a one-eighty, she was immediately met with a single emerald green eye and a pair of warm lips on hers.

She snapped her eyes shut and pulled away from the mystery stranger.

Lavi, who was being coldly glared at from his favorite navy blue-haired samurai, realized he must have stood a little too close to Kanda's sister.

* * *

><p>Weeks past as nothing changed in the Order, other than Kanda's infuriating attitude toward Lavi nowadays.<p>

"Yuu-chan~ Why are you ignoring me?" Lavi whined as he watched Kanda eat his favorite dish of the grey, flavorless noodles.

The firetruck red-haired Bookman apprentice was bothered by the fact Kanda was completely ignoring him.

Lavi stuck his tongue at the secretly regretting excorcist and left.

"Baka Kanda," Hikaru insulted when she sat beside him. "You realize your attitude towards your close friend will only result in broken bonds?"

"Yeah."

"Then why do you still do it? Are you really that stupid?"

"You're the stupid one! You motherfu- mmf!"

"No dirty words in front of your little sister, Baka-kun," she mumbled as she left her hand over Kanda's mouth. "Now, let me ask you. Why do you keep eating the same thing, ever day? Soba is really tasteless, you know."

"Che."

"You should eat it with tempura, at least," the younger commented. "Baka Kanda."

"Would you shut up so I can enjoy my food?" he yelled.

"How can you enjoy such bland noodles?" she yelled back.

"Why you..."

And so began the destruction of the mess hall.

ƸӜƷ

"Lavi-san?" Hikaru yelled out in the hallway.

"Laaaaavi-saaaan~" Hikaru called out in the mess hall.

"Lavi-san?" she whispered in the library.

Remembering something Kanda said about Lavi being a history fanatic, she immediately went to look for him in the section full of encyclopedias.

"Lavi-san?" she whispered as she poked her head into the closed off area.

The sight she saw made her extremely displeased. It seems I don't know Kanda as much as I thought, she mused.

Great, now I owe Allen and Lenalee ten dollars, she thought. "Che," she sneered.

ƸӜƷ

_Ten minutes earlier..._

After he finished lunch, Kanda stalked off to the library, knowing his secretly favored redhead would be in the section full of thick books that held useless information to Kanda.

And lo and behold, there he was, absorbed in a book and his single sea green eye darting back and forth between pages.

Annoyed that Lavi hadn't noticed the Japanese teen walked in, he pulled Mugen out and gingerly, but swiftly, cut off a blank edge of the page in the large book Lavi was reviewing over.

As an immediate reaction, Lavi sighed, closed the thick encyclopedia, and tiredly asked,

"What?"

Let's just say Kanda was a lot more than irritated.

The samurai mumbled something under his breath and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What's that, Yuu?" the redhead teased.

More grumbling came from the older as his cheeks dusted pink from embarrassment.

"I didn't catch that~"

"I'M SORRY, OKAY?" Kanda yelled.

"That's what I thought," Lavi said as he latched himself onto the shorter. "Now let's head to the lunchroom; I'm starved. By the way, Yuu, you're quite adorable when you're embarrassed."

"Che, just shut up, you dumb Bookman."

"Don't deny your cuteness, Yuu-chan~"

"I'm not cute!"


End file.
